1. Field of the Invention
Spray coating, particularly conformal coating of printed wiring boards. The method of applying conformal coatings onto the component or circuit side of a printed wiring board by applying a film of coating material which is extruded through a pressurized spray nozzle.
2. The Prior Art
______________________________________ TURNER 3,461,840 NORD et al. 3,556,441 NORD et al. 3,843,055 WILLIAMS et al. 3,858,812 STEWART 3,923,253 WAUGH 4,207,356 ROOD 4,346,849 ROOD 4,349,947 KOMON et al. 4,578,290 TAMURA 4,600,601 ONO et al. 4,698,240 SHIMADA EOP 230 782 ______________________________________
Being discussed in a forthcoming Information Disclosure Statement.